Emily Osment Vore Story
by testguy242424
Summary: CONTAINS STRONG VORE - The Sequel Series to the Olivia Holt Series theres two ways this can end: 1 - direct ending (/s/10042367/1/The-Vore-Trio) 2 - extended ending (/s/10118802/1/The-Emily-and-Miley-saga-Holt-s-return)
1. ONE

Emily Osment lay down in her bed, thinking about what she had just done. She had just eaten Olivia Holt, who had eaten pretty much nearly every disney channel star. She turned on her TV and saw a show about how Lindsay Lohan was, yet again, getting arrested. She felt sad as Lindsay Lohan used to work for Disney and was so swee, and now shes become a drug addicted, drink driving, law breaking little shit. Just then, Emily's stomach growled loudly, telling her she was hungry. Emily had an idea: "What if i eat Lindsay Lohan wilst shes in prison - thereby ridding the world of her. Shouldn't be too hard, i mean Olivia did it, so why can't I" she thought. So she got dressed into a tight black shirt with a black jacket and hoodie, to appear more - intimidating. She zipped up the jacket and left the house.

Once at the prison centre, she had two options of entrance:

1) Enter through the front and eat any suspicious guards  
2) Enter through the air duct which comes out right above Lohan's cell

She decided to go with option 2. She sneaked around back and found an opening. She climbed up the vent, squeezing her large stomach through the tight hole, but eventually fitting. As she climbed through the vent, her stomach growled loudly in anger as it echoed throughout the vent, awakening all the prisoners - scaring a few of them. She eventually got to Lohan's cell, and jumped out of the vent straight onto Lindsay. Emily picked up Lindsay before she had time to scream and shoved her into her mouth, as she slowly went down into Emily's stomach as it growled and roared for its meal. The other prisoners watched in shock as their inmate was eaten alive in 45 seconds flat. Emily rubbed her engorged stomach as it growled and gurgled and groaned from digesting the huge Lindsay Lohan. Emily then turned around and stared at the other prisoners with an evil look in her eye. "Anyone asks, You didn't see shit" she said, as her stomach gurgled as everyone nodded nervously, before she climbed back up through the vent

Emily managed to squeeze through the duct and finally got outside. She rubbed her swollen gurgling stomach as it digested its latest meal, and Emily thought to herself: "If i ate Lindsay Lohan, why shouldn't i clear the world of all the other shithead celebrities". And with that, Emily walked off, thinking about her next meal


	2. TWO

Emily Osment walked into the office. Her stomach growled with hunger as she sat down in front of Disney Channel CEO, Bob Iger

"Hello Bob, you wanted ot see me?", Emily said  
"Yes Emily", Bob Replied, "I know what you did, you killed all my stars didn't you?"  
"No, I didn't, you dont understand. Let me explain"  
"Go on.."  
"Ok, so Olivia Holt, she invited alot of Disney stars to a party, where she then ate them all whole, every last one. After I found out, i invited her to my house and then ate her. She needed to be  
stopped"  
Mr Iger was speechless. "Um... what?"  
"You heard me" Emily said, as her stomach gurgles as to prove a point. Mr Iger stared at it in shock, then he had a great idea  
"I have an idea", he said. "Our ratings have gone to shit, fucking Nickelodeon has come out with new fresh shows that are teabagging ours. What i want you to do, is break into Nickelodeon  
Studios and eat some of their famous stars, that way eliminating the competition  
Emily thought for a moment, then agreed to the terms. She then got up and left for Nickelodeon

Emily first went to a clothing shop to buy black clithing, including a black jacket, blaack hoodie and black sweatpants to allow for extra camouflage. She then travelled to Nickelodeon  
Studios, zipped up her jacket, and entered. Her stomach growled as she sneaked past guards into the studio. First stop - Victoria Justice. She sneaked past a few guards, her stomach gurgling  
hungrily as Emily desperately tried to shut it up. She eventually made it to Victoria's changeroom, and climbed onto the wall, waiting for Victoria to come in.

Eventually, Victoria entered the changeroom, and surprisingly didn't notice Emily hanging on the wall. Emily's stomach growled as she rubbed it. The growl caused Victoria to turn, but before  
she could scream, Emily had already pounced onto her and eaten her. Her stomach gurgled as Victoria entered it, as it expanded to make room for its meal. There was a very loud distrurbing  
growl from Emily's belly, before it reduced to a low gurgle as it digested Victoria.

"Ok, who's next" Emily said "Ariana Grande"

So, as before, Emily snuck into Ariana's room, and got ready for an attack. She did the same as before, crept up the wall, waited for Ariana, and attacked. Her stomach made room for its  
second meal, as it groaned and gurgled and expanded. Emily's stomach was now quite large, exploding with deep gurgles and groans whilst it tried to digest its prey. But Emily was not  
finished - she still had one more girl from Victorious - Elizabeth Gilles.

And so, Emily snuck into Elizabeth's room, and hid. But this time, things were different. Elizabeth entered the room and got changed. Just then Emily's stomach let out a tremendous roar in  
hunger and pain. "What was that" Elizabeth said "Who's there?". Emily tried to silence her stomach but it kept on growling. Elizabeth found Emily and screamed. "What the fuck are you  
doing" She screamed  
"Um... nothing" Emily said, as her stomach moaned and gurgled  
"What's in your stomach?" Elizabeth asked  
"Um.. you know, food, lots of food". Her stomach growled loudly and moaned. Elizabeth stepped closer  
"Now, now, disney channel girl, i know why your here, but i would have never thought you would eat people in order to kill them. How original"  
"Umm.. yeah thanks" Emily's stomach started to get angry  
"Trust me sister, you do NOT wanna eat me. Ill tear your insides to shreads if you do"  
Emily gulped and her stomach quietened. "Please, dont tell anyone"  
"You know what, ive had enough of Nickelodeon anyway" Liz said, as her stomach groaned. "Hows about you and I go feed on those iCarly girls, eh?  
"Umm.. sure" Emily's stomach started to growl loudly again, and Elizabeth's followed suit. "Let's go, you show the way" Emily said

Elizabeth took Emily to the icarly studio, and they snuck upstairs through a vent on the side wall. Emily had trouble squeezing through because her stomach was huge after already eating  
Victoria and Ariana. Her stomach growled in the vent, which echoed upstairs to where Miranda and Jeanette hung out.

"Did you hear that?" said Miranda  
"Yeah, wtf was that?" Sam replied

Emily and Elizabeth climbed out of the vent and were just outside of the set. Before entering, they discussed their approach tactics

"Ok, so whos gonna eat who?" Elizabeth said  
"I'll eat Jeanette" Emily replied  
"No, i will" Elizabeth said as her stomach grew hungrier  
"Ok, fine, ill eat Miranda" Emily replied  
"Ok, ready, 3, 2, 1"  
"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS" they both screamed as they both jumped onto their prey. Elizabeth slowly devoured Jeanette, as she could feel her belly tighten and gurgle for its meal.  
Meanwhile, Emily was feasting on Miranda, as she tried to squeeze her large body into her already full stomach. It proved quite a challenge, but if Olivia could eat over 25 people, why can't  
Emily eat three? Eventually, Miranda was inside Emily's big, loud, gurgling stomach. Elizabeth came over to Emily and rubbed her tummy. "Good girl" she said  
"Hey, do you wanna make this a thing?" Emily asked  
"Make what a thing?" Elizabeth replied  
"You know, eating the competition, its quite fun isn't it?"  
"I suppose, but didn't Olivia Holt go crazy and eat like an entire party worth of people? To me that's just sick"  
"She did it to satisfy herself, only caring about her hunger, whereas I have a purpose - to clean out the competition"  
"Well in that case, I'm with you, but if your stomach so much as growls at me i will eat you whole, understand" Elizabeth yelled  
Emily gulped. "Yes ma'am" Emily replied  
"Gooood, now let get some rest, tomorrow we eat Big Time Rush"

And with that said, Emily and Elizabeth walked off, planning their next, voracious attack


	3. THREE

Emily Osment and Elizabeth Gilles walked down the street, their stomachs gurgling for even more food. Elizabeth's stomach let out a tremendouly loud gurgle  
as it moned for another feed  
"Man, Emily, im gonna have to eat someone soon, or im gonna pass out" Elizabeth said  
"Don't worry, we're almost there" Emily replied  
Just then, Elizabeth's stomach growled with hunger, as she turned around and licked her lips at Emily  
"Umm, Liz, what're you doing?"  
Elizabeth's stomach now roared loudly, demanding a massive feed. Elizabeth jumped on Emily and started to eat her. Just then, another girl in a black jacket  
and hoddie came out of nowhere and ate Elizabeth. Her stomach gurgled as it digested the large restless piece of meat. The girl rubbed her enlarged belly as  
it rumbled.

"Who are you?" Emily asked  
The girl revealed herself to be, no other than, Olivia Holt  
"Olivia? But.. But.. But.. How?"  
"Follow me" Olivia said, before leading Emily to an alleyway, where she told her the story. "When you ate me, i died, then went to Hell. I got bored, and very  
hungry, so i broke my way out of my cell, ate the guards, and ate the Devil, before returning to Earth to seek revenge" she said, as her stomach strted to roar  
loudly at Emily  
"No, no, waittt", Emily yelled "Im like you now, I eat out the competition"  
"I didnt eat for competition though", Olivia stated, "I ate cause i was hungry"  
"Yes, but now that you're back, why don't you and I go and eat the competition"  
"Hmm, thats a great idea, but remember Emily i ate the devil, if you even think about eating my I will cut you up and then eat you, understand"  
Emily nodded "Yes"  
"Good, now lets go get us some meat" Olivia replied as her large stomach growled in anger

Emily took Olivia to a clothes shop  
"Why are we here?" asked Olivia  
"We need uniforms - to sneak around places" Emily replied  
Olivia and Emily both brought a black jacket, black hoodies, and black sweatpants. The girls left the store, zipped the jackets up, and headed off back towards  
Nickelodeon Studios where they would swallow Big Time Rush star - Ciara Bravo

When the girls got there, they found an airconditioning unit near the entrance  
"Ok, you climb in first, cause im bigger, so ill be slower" said Olivia  
"K" replied Emily  
The girls both climbed into the vent, as they both struggled to squeeze through the tiny ents, especially Olivia, who's stomach contained the devil, literally.  
Eventually they got to a flat, much larger part of vent, where they crawled along towards the BTR set. Olivia's stomach started to growl impatiently, as well as  
Emily's which echoed throughout the vent into the set

"Did you hear that?" Kendall Schmit said  
"Its coming from up there" Logan replied  
"Probably bad air conditioner, Nickelodeon isn't very good at set design"

"Emily, im so hungry, are we nearly there?" Olivia moaned  
"Yeah, soon Liv, just over here" Emily replied  
The girls kept crawling through, when suddenly the vent started to creak  
"Oh crap, Olivia, your too heavy" Emily said  
"Jesus, im sorry" Olivia replied sarcastically. Just then, the vent floor broke, and the girls fell down onto Logan and Kendall  
The girls pannicked, and ate the boys. Their stomachs gurgled as they digested their first male meals, and they rubbed their stomachs.  
"Shit.. we weren't supposed to do that" Emily said  
"I know, just dont eat anyone until we get to Ciara's room" Olivia replied  
The girls snuck out of the room and attempted to blend into the environment. Their stomachs groaned louder demanding the meal it was promised, as  
onlookers stared at the girls distended urgling monstorous bellies as they continued to walk. Eventually they made it to Ciara's room, where they snuck in and  
hid behind clothing.

15 grueling, starving, painful minutes later, Ciara finally arrived at her room. Just then, Olivia's stomach started growling wildly  
"Hello? What was that?" Ciara said, scared. She looked under her bed as Olivia pulled her under, and ate her whole. Ciara's body dropped into Olivia's  
already huge and full stomach as it groaned and gurgled, as Olivia rubbed her huge engorged stomach  
"What the hell, Olivia?" Emily said "That was supposed to be our feed, i was gonna get half"  
"Sorry, i was just so hungry" Olivia replied  
"Well now what can i eat? Im hungry too" Her stomach growled to prove a point  
Just then, the door opened and in walked Ciara's manager  
"Where's Ciara" she said. But before she could yell Emily picked her up and swallowed her whole, her belly digestivly gurgled as it accepeted yet another  
human meal  
"Now that you've eaten, let's get outta here" Olivia said  
The two girls snuck out of the building unnoticed, and then ran to avoid detection

"Man that was good, wasn't it Emily?" Olivia asked  
"Yeah, amazing" Emily replied  
And with that, the two vore friends walked off, planning their next big meal


	4. FOUR

Emily Osment and Olivia Holt walked down the street as their stomachs moaned trying to digest their meal  
"Hey, Olivia", Emily said  
"Yeah", Olivia replied  
"You know how you ate the devil, does that now make you the devil?"  
"Yeah, i suppose so"  
"Woah, so you can do, like, anything"  
"Not exactly, the only thing i can do is cause earthquakes and bring people back from they dead, provided they went to hell of course"  
"Did Miley Cyrus go to heaven?" Emily asked  
"Pfft are you kidding", Olivia laughed "Miley's the biggest slut i know, God wouldn't accept her if you bribed him to"  
"So, you can bring her back?"  
Olivia stopped wlking, looked at Emily as her tummy let out another growl  
"Why do you want her back?" Olivia asked  
"Because, shes my friend, i worked with her on Hannah Montana" Emily replied  
"Yeah, like 5 years ago, shes like a motherfucking slut whore now, she wouldnt even recognize you"  
"Hey, holt, remember, I ate you once, i can eat you again, and this time ill make sure you stay dead" Emily said as herbelly growled at Olivia  
"Ok" Olivia said "Ill give you ONE wish"  
"I wish that Miley Cyrus was alive, BUT you have to bring her back as she was before her slutty meltdown. The cute, sweet, brunette Miley"  
Just then, a car pulled up alongside Emily and Olivia. The window rolled down to reveal Miley. "Get in" she said  
The girls got into the car nd Miley drove off  
"Miley, its so good to see you" Emily said  
"Hey Emily, who's the other girl" Miley replied  
"Oh, she's Olivia"  
"Hey Olivia"  
"Hey Miley" Olivia replied, as her stomach groaned  
"So, Miley" Emily said "Olivia and I, we're doing this thing where we go around and we take out TV competition by, and this may sound weird, but by eating  
the main stars, the females mostly"  
"Shit, ok" Miley replied  
"So, do you wanna join us?"  
Mileys stomach growled and groaned extremely loudly, as it was very hungry after not eating a single thing since she died. "Sure, but if either of you try to eat  
me, I will eat you both - at the same time - understand?"  
Emily and Olivia gulped and nodded  
"Good". Miley's stomach growled. "Ok - i know the perfect stop"

Miley took the girls back to Disney studios  
"What are we doing back here?" Emily asked  
"I got the perfect feed" Miley replied  
Miley took the girls inside to the set of "Thats so Raven" *  
"Ok, we're here. We are gonna eat the three main females of this show - Raven Simone, Anneliese Van Der Pol and Erica Rivera"  
"I want Raven" Olivia said  
"Ok, you can get Raven, considering you can eat the most" replied Emily. "I'll have Erica"  
"That leaves me with Anneliese, the tasty little ginger" Miley stated  
All three stomachs growled loudly, as they each went off towards their prey

Olivia snuck into Raven's room and hid. Eventually, Raven entered the room and didn't notice Olivia. Olivia waited for the right moment, but her stomach  
impatiently growled hungrily. Raven turned around and saw Olivia. She then jumped onto Raven and swallowed her whole. Olivia struggled with Raven  
because she was so fat, but Olivia eventually managed to down the large girl. Olivia's huge stomach gurgled and rumbled loudly, as it hadn't had a feed like  
this since the party. Olivia then exited the building nd waited outside for the others

Emily attempted a different approached. Instead of hide in the room, she would go into Erica's room after she went in. And so, she did. Once Erica went into  
her room, Emily knocked on her door. The moment Erica opened her door, Emily pushed her towards the wall and ate her small, evil little body. Erica's body  
went down Emilys throat into her loud, hungry gurgling stomach as it quickly started to digest its large meal. Emily snuck back outside and waited for Miley  
with Olivia

Miley had the hardest target of the three - Anneliese (aka. Chelsea). Anneliese was tall, so Miley would need a way to squeeze her into her belly. Miley's  
stomach growled in anger as it hungrily awaited its victim. Miley used the same approach as Olivia. She hid in Anneliese's room and waited. Eventually,  
Annie arrived in her room. As she was getting changed, Miley's stomach growled unbelievably loud, echoing around the entire room  
"Um...what was that?" Anneliese said, scared. Miley jumped out from under the bed and attacked Annie. She swallowed her whole, as her stomach roared as  
it digested its first human meal. Miley rubbed her growling stomach and went outside to meet the others.

"It's done" said Emily  
"Good" said Miley, "Now remember, IM the new vore queen. If either of you try anything funny on me or each other, you know what'll happen, understand?"  
Her stomach growled loudly, as the other two nodded in agreement. Miley then drove herself and the girls back to the house, where they would plan their  
next attack

* Assume that its still being made. I know it isn't but just assume it still is


	5. FIVE

Olivia, Miley and Emily went to Olivia's house which would become their hideout and planning area. They spent the night at the hideout, preparing for their future vore targets. All girls were wearing their black suits and hoodies with black sweatpants

The next morning, the girls were planning their next attack wen Miley's stomach let out an unbelievably loud growl  
"What was that?" Emily asked  
"I was up so long last night preparing our next target that i overslept and missed breakfast" Miley replied as her stomach growled loudly  
Just then Olivia walked in  
"I've got a great idea on who we hould eat next" she said  
"Do tell" Emily replied  
"Ok, so I thought, if we just kept eating celebrities, and we're the only one's left, people are gonna get very suspicious, so i thought that instead of eating celebrities, we eat non famous people, to lower suspicion, and i know how to get the food to come right to us"  
Olivia took out her phone and called Pizza Hut  
"Hello, can i have three supreme pizzas, please?" Olivia said. Her stomach growled loudly  
"Ok, cool. Hey was that your stomach? Man you must be hungry. Anyway, where do you live?" the operator asked  
"I live at (address). Thank you, See ya"  
She then went to her closet and took out a very sexy tight black dress that she had. She put it on and waited for thee pizza to arrive, as her stomach growled angrily

Eventually, the doorbell rang. Olivia went to the door  
"Hey, thanks" Olivia said in a sexy seductive voice  
"That'll be, um.. uh.." The pizza boy was taken aback by Olivia's beauty. He was about 16, same age as Olivia "$24.99"  
"Ok" Olivia's stomach growled very impatiently and angrily. The boy looked at it  
"Wow, you must be starving" he said, as he started to go red  
Olivia licked her lips and asked him if he wanted to come in. He smiled and nodded as Olivia led him to her bedroom, where Miley and Emily were waiting  
"Holy shit, theres three hungry, sexy girls here, this is my dream come true" the boy said

Suddenly, Olivia locked the doors, as all three girls started to lick their lips as their stomachs growled. They all looked at the boy. The boy realised what was about to happen, and he tried to escape  
"No, no, don't kill me, please" The boy screamed as he despetely banged on the door to escape. Emily and Olivia slowly walked towards the boy, and before he could do anything about it, Olivia and Emily had ripped him in half and eaten him. Their stomachs groaned as the 'tasty' pizza boy digested in their stomachs.  
"Umm.. guys" Miley asked "Where's my share"  
"You get the pizzas" Olivia replied  
Mileys stomach growled angrily, as it wanted to eat human not a pizza. But Miley ate the pizza anyway, finishing it very quickly as she was unbelievably hungry. She rubbed her gurgling belly as it angrily digested its non-human meal

After a few hours, the girls woke again, and were feeling very hungry. Olivia decided that the girls go out and eat some random members of the public, as to fill their starving bellies. However Emily declined, saying that she eats to eliminate competition, not just for the fun of it. The girls then planned their next vore meal


End file.
